My Pokéreality : Une histoire de choux
by Nyu72
Summary: Le monde des Pokémon. Et si on n'était pas dresseur et qu'on voulait juste cultiver des choux ? La solution de facilité ? Pas vraiment non.
1. Une soirée de routine

Ils revenaient... Je le savais, je n'avais pas besoin de les entendre. Ils arrivaient toujours aux mêmes heures. Dès que l'arrosoir automatique se mettait en route, ils affluaient dans mes champs pour piller mes récoltes. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre de ma maison, donnant sur les champs, et vis que j'avais raison. On m'avait bien dit que bâtir une ferme à proximité de la Forêt de Jade était risqué, mais borné comme je l'étais, je leur avais ri au nez, leur disant que j'étais né dans une famille de fermiers et que nous pouvions faire pousser nos choux n'importe où. À ce moment là, je n'avais pas compris que le terrain n'était pas le problème mais bel et bien son emplacement. Ils étaient nombreux, de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Ces bestioles se reproduisaient à une vitesse ahurissante.

Je pouvais voir que le soleil resterait encore visible au moins une heure, ce qui me donnait une bonne visibilité. Après avoir poussé un soupir, je pris ma bandoulière beige habituelle avant de sortir dans le terrain. Les animaux arrêtèrent alors de festoyer pour diriger leur regard vers moi.

– Aspicot ! cria l'un d'eux.

Ils me connaissaient bien maintenant. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils mangeaient m'appartenait mais ils revenaient quand même de plus en plus nombreux. Je jetai un vaste regard sur mes champs. J'en étais dégoûté. Je n'étais même plus sûr que j'avais encore quelque chose de mangeable là-dedans mais, au moins pour ma fierté, je les combattrai à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Certains détalèrent immédiatement quand ils me virent. Je pouvais être sûr que ceux-là avaient vu ce que j'avais fait à leurs congénères lors de leur visite précédente. Quelques-uns se remirent simplement à manger plus rapidement cette fois alors que d'autres me faisait face pour protéger les membres les plus faibles de leur clan. Ça, je l'avais compris. Mais je passai à l'attaque.

Comme arme, je n'avais pas grand chose. Une arme à feu comme celles utilisées pendant la Grande Guerre ne serait pas d'une grande utilité face à des Pokémon de cette taille et endommagerait de toute façon mes précieux légumes. Non, j'avais tout simplement renforcé mes semelles à l'aide de plaquettes en métal et les écrasais un par eux. C'était la technique la plus simple et la plus propre. Je fonçai sur un Aspicot au hasard et lui mis un coup de pied à tête pour l'étourdir avant de lui écraser la nuque. Bien viser sur ce genre de cible était difficile mais j'avais été obligé de m'y habituer. La petite corne sur leur tête, en plus d'être dangereusement empoisonnée, était si dure qu'elle pouvait percer ma protection de métal.

Deux Aspicot écrasés plus loin et ils commencèrent leur seconde forme d'offensive. Des traits blancs foncèrent vers moi et je les esquivai de justesse. Je ne m'y attendais pas, ils n'utilisaient cette attaque uniquement pour se replier d'habitude et, là, ils avaient bien l'intention de rester. Sans cesser d'écraser les 'faibles' qui dévoraient mes choux sans le moindre scrupule, je courrais entre les sécrétions de mes ennemis pour les arrêter à leur source. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que cet après-midi. Un premier fil parvint à coller mon bras gauche à mon tronc. Je plaçai rapidement ma main droite à l'intérieur de ma bandoulière tandis que d'autres fils me saucissonnèrent comme un vulgaire steak de Tauros. Ils avaient laissé mon visage libre afin de me faire voir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de m'infliger. Un premier Aspicot s'approcha de mon pied pour me monter dessus mais je l'écrasai rapidement à l'aide du peu de liberté de mouvement qu'il me restait. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de viser son corps et son dard traversa ma semelle de métal sans forcer pour se planter dans ma peau. Je criai de douleur et injuriai tout les insectes présents tout en tâtant le fond de ma bandoulière à la recherche de mon briquet. J'avais pris beaucoup d'Antidotes contre le poison des ces sales bêtes mais elles ne me servaient à rien si je ne pouvais pas les appliquer. Comme pour répondre à mon cri, les Aspicot se jetèrent sur moi en bondissant, le dard vers l'avant. Je sentis ma peau se faire transpercer de part en part, le poison pénétrer mon corps, mais je souriais. Il était dans ma main, je l'avais trouvé. Je sortis avec peine mon briquet du petit sac et l'enclencha. Ce qui était pratique avec les sécrétions de ces Pokémon, c'était qu'elles étaient incroyablement inflammables. La totalité de mon corps prit feu, carbonisant immédiatement les insectes qui me chevauchaient. Droit devant moi, une nouvelle vague arrivait. Je prenais toujours feu et hurlai de douleur, mais je préférai ça au fait de les laisser gagner. Ce qui me fit changer d'avis fut de voir quel type de Pokémon arrivait pour venger leurs enfants. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'aussi près. Des Dardargnan. Je n'avais plus à réfléchir. Je courus vers mon étable en espérant que ma vitesse atténuerait les flammes. J'ouvris la porte à l'aide d'un outil et la refermai de la même manière avant de me jeter dans le grand bac d'eau. Il avait sûrement été fait pour qu'on puisse faire de l'élevage mais j'avais toujours préféré la culture des légumes. Je n'avais aucune confiance dans les Pokémon d'élevage. Ces bêtes-là étaient intelligentes, pourquoi se laisseraient-elles nourrir en sachant qu'elles mourront de toute façon ? J'étais sûr qu'elles essayeraient de me tuer avant ça. Enfin, j'utilisai cette eau uniquement pour mes attaques kamikazes comme celle que je venais d'effectuer. L'étable était un lieu sûr. Les Aspicot savaient que je n'en sortirais pas de la nuit et se contenteraient de dévorer mes plantations pendant mon auto-séquestration. Je sortis du bac et hurlai à nouveau de douleur. Je tombai à genou et crachai une gerbe de sang. Le poison... Je posai le râteau qui m'avait servi à rentrer sans mettre le feu à l'étable et cherchai vite des Antidotes. Je dus utiliser huit sprays pour que la douleur s'en aille enfin. Il faudrait que je retourne en ville pour me refaire un stock.

Je m'assis contre l'un des murs de l'étable et soupirai en voyons le peu qu'il restait de mes habits. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre le feu mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour échapper à leur emprise gluante. Enfin, j'allais encore passer une nuit dans l'étable... Normalement, ils quittaient le champs quand les arrosoirs automatiques s'arrêtaient mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu'ils m'attaquent sans que je ne les vois... Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils ne venaient qu'à ces moments-là. Peut-être appréciaient-ils juste l'eau... Enfin, j'avais l'habitude maintenant, j'avais passer des après-midis à aménager cette étable qui en était devenue plus confortable que ma vraie maison. Pas une botte de foin quelque part, l'entrée était totalement vide exceptés ces bacs d'eaux que j'avais mis face à l'entrée pour un plongeon plus rapide. Plus loin par contre, j'avais tout arrangé pour passer des nuits plus agréables. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire afin de changer mes vêtements. Ma peau piquait toujours un peu à cause des brûlures... Les récentes comme celles de l'après-midi et de la matinée. Même celles de la veille restaient douloureuses. L'eau froide du bac atténuait un peu la douleur mais j'évitais d'y prendre goût. La dernière fois que j'y étais resté toute la nuit, ce fut ma petite-fille qui me trouva presque noyé dans mon sommeil. Face à mon lit secondaire, j'avais installé un miroir. Je regardai toujours dans quel état j'étais après un combat. Et c'était toujours lamentable. Mes rares cheveux blancs étaient noircis par le feu et mes sombres traits me donnaient un air encore plus vieux que je ne l'étais en réalité. Pourtant, ce spectacle me fit sourire. Je pensais que les jeunes diraient 'Quelle forme pour son âge.' même si en réalité, ils disaient 'Il veut vraiment crever ce vieux schnock'... J'enlevai enfin mes chaussures en retirant délicatement la gauche dans laquelle le métal forcé m'avait transpercer le pied en même temps que le dard de l'Aspicot responsable de son état. Sans essayer de traiter cette nouvelle blessure, je me laissai tomber sur le lit en regardant le plafond poussiéreux de cette ancienne étable. Je m'appelais Alphonse, cultivateur de choux, et demain, je devais fêter mon soixante-douzième anniversaire.

* * *

_Cette fiction prend sa source dans une phrase de Noxae qui m'a dit : 'Allez, une nouvelle fic sur les aventures d'un fermier qui se bat contre une invasion d'Aspicot dans ses choux !'. _

_Voici donc Alphonse, le vieux fermier ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !_


	2. Un charmant vieil homme

J'avais pour habitude de me réveiller tôt. Pour m'occuper de ramasser les rares choux que les Aspicot n'avaient pas dévoré. Je me réveillai donc avant le réveil que m'avait offert ma petite-fille, il y avait maintenant un an. Je me retrouvais donc à attendre qu'il sonne afin de pouvoir l'arrêter puisque je ne lui avais toujours pas demandé comment on le désactivait. J'imaginais qu'elle passerait ce matin également. Elle avait pris cette habitude de venir m'aider tous les matins, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'étais pas plus aimable avec elle qu'avec les gens qui me surnommait 'le vieux bourbe' mais elle semblait très attachée à moi. Ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'avaient poussé dans ce sens, non. Mon imbécile de fils s'était trouvé une pimbêche de Safrania qui méprisait nos cultures, le faisant renier toutes nos cultures familiales pour se trouver 'un boulot rentable' qu'il disait. La petite, elle, n'avait pas hérité de ses traits et, fort heureusement pour elle. Elle venait très souvent, en cachette de ses parents, je supposais, me prêter main-forte et, avec tous les employés qui m'avaient lâchés parce que je ne pouvais pas les payer assez, son aide n'était pas de refus.

Trois coups rapides résonnèrent contre le portail de l'étable. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après. C'était sa manière habituelle, je m'y étais fait également. L'engueuler n'avait aucun effet. Encore de la faute de la mauvaise influence de sa mère. Je la regardai et souris malgré moi. Comme à son habitude, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle petite bourge de Safrania mais elle laissait ses habits de travail à l'étable pour pouvoir se changer sur place. Je savais qu'elle attacherait ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés en deux couettes sur les côtés pour être plus à l'aise et que cette atroce haut à la couleur trop vive et cette jupette rosâtre allaient se changer en véritable habits de ferme. Son visage commençait à devenir celui d'une vraie femme et malgré ses rondeurs, je savais que tous les garçons d'Argenta la désirait. Lisa était la seule personne de ce monde qui ne me donnait pas envie de vomir. Elle disait que c'était parce que je ne faisais pas assez d'effort avec les gens mais ils ne méritaient pas tant d'attention. Les seuls rapports que je devais avoir avec l'extérieur, outre les passages au magasin, étaient au marché, lorsque je vendais mais rares choux encore en état.

Elle était entré avec un sourire qu'elle perdit très rapidement. Je soupirai à l'idée qu'elle s'inquiète encore pour moi. Elle me voyait tous les matins dans cet état mais à chaque fois, elle avait une réaction exagérée.

– Mais Papy ! Tu as encore recommencé ?

Elle avait couru vers moi et touché mes plus récentes brûlures au cou de sa main droite. Cela me faisait mal, mais je me contentai de la repousser doucement en grognant. Pas question qu'un fermier de ma famille montre un signe de faiblesse à sa descendance. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Croyant sans doute que mon geste était du à mon habituelle mauvaise humeur, elle s'excusa avant de se rappeler que je n'aimais pas les excuses.

– Enfin, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça ! Enfin...

Elle se tut et sourit avant d'enchaîner :

– On te changera pas, hein ? Tu devrais aller prendre un bain pour l'instant, j'aurais une surprise pour toi tout à l'heure.

Sans vraiment répondre, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Elle ne m'avait pas donné un ordre, elle savait que j'allais prendre mon bain après le réveil... Mais elle avait parlé d'une surprise. Encore une babiole pour mon anniversaire j'imaginai. Quelque chose d'aussi inutile que son réveil. Je continuai à avancer en râlant tout en rentrant dans ma maison.

J'arrivai rapidement à la salle de bain et commençai à ouvrir l'eau froide sans m'en rendre compte. Un geste qui était devenu une habitude depuis ma tactique de l'homme-feu. Je restai longtemps dans l'eau. J'appréciai énormément la friction entre l'eau glacée et les brûlures bien que ça piquait un peu. Mais je sortis tout de même plus tôt que d'habitude, intrigué malgré moi par la surprise que me préparait ma petite-fille. Je retournai vite à la grange après avoir mis l'une de mes tenues de travail habituelles. Comme à son habitude, elle avait profité de mon bain pour se changer également. Elle ressemblait à une vraie petite fermière maintenant. Elle me fit un sourire radieux auquel je ne répondis pas. Malgré mon intérêt pour sa surprise, je me contentai de lui dire :

– Bon, on a du travail.

– Oui, répondit-elle, toute gaie.

Elle était toujours enthousiaste pour m'aider à la récolte mais cette fois, elle semblait encore plus contente que les autres jours. Elle avait déjà pris nos deux grands paniers en osier pour la récolte. Avec un terrain pareil, c'était bien insuffisant, mais à cause des Aspicot, je pensais qu'il y en avait déjà un de trop. Trouver un chou mangeable, c'était facile. La bave d'Aspicot n'était pas toxique et elle n'avait aucun goût après la cuisson. Mais mon but était de les vendre, et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils soient en parfait état. Et vous croyiez que ces cons de Pokémon allaient continuer leur repas de la veille ? Mais non, ils entamaient à chaque fois les choux bons à la vente ! À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. La récolte touchait à sa fin. Lisa avait trouvé quatre choux en bon état et moi uniquement deux. Elle avait l'œil cette petite. Si ses parents étaient différents... À chaque fin de récolte, elle devait repartir à Argenta pour le reste de la journée. Le matin était le seul moment où je pouvais voir ma petite-fille. Elle partit devant pour se changer dans l'étable pendant que j'amenais les choux chez moi. Six, c'était la meilleure récolte de la semaine.

Cette fois, elle m'avait demandé de l'attendre dans mon salon. J'étais donc assis sur le sofa, l'un des seuls objets du salon que je n'avais pas déplacé dans l'étable. Lorsqu'elle passa enfin la porte d'entrée, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit encore. Elle avait mis ses mains dans son dos de la même manière que l'an dernier, lorsqu'elle m'avait offert mon réveil grossièrement enveloppé. J'avais supposé que ses parents devaient aussi lui interdire de me faire des cadeaux et qu'elle avait dû se débrouiller par elle-même. Le paquet qu'elle me tendait à présent était, au contraire, parfaitement bien emballé, de force rectangulaire. Il était vert avec un ruban bleu-vert pour le mettre en valeur.

– Alors ? Je me suis amélioré, non ? me dit-elle, apparemment fière.

– On ne vante jamais ses propres mérites, me contentai-je de répondre en prenant le paquet.

Elle sourit comme si je l'avais félicitée et attendit que j'ouvre mon présent. En effet, le cadeau était bien emballé et le déchirer m'énervait un peu quand je pensais aux efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour arriver à ce résultat par elle-même. Je mis à nouveau mes sentiments de côtés et déchirai le papier rapidement pour découvrir une boîte à chaussures. Je regardai Lisa et son regard m'ordonnait clairement d'ouvrir rapidement cette boîte. Je m'exécutai et la paire à l'intérieur n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. À la place de bottes ou autres, il y avait simplement deux balles de couleur rouge et blanche. Je savais ce que c'était. Le Conseil des 4 nous en avait longtemps vanté les mérites quelques temps après la Grande Guerre. Des Pokéballs. Ces objets étaient sensés pouvoir nous aider à attraper des Pokémon. L'élevage ne m'intéressait pas, je ne comprenais pas l'utilité de cette nouvelle technologie pour moi. Lisa me fixait, guettant la moindre réaction.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Ben, des Pokéballs... Tu m'avais raconté que tu avais du mal contre les Aspicot récemment. Je me suis dit que ça te serait utile.

– Utile en quoi ? m'emportai-je. Tu vas me dire que ces Aspicot sont juste mal compris et qu'on peut devenir amis comme l'autre con de je sais plus quelle association ?

Comme souvent lorsque je lui criai dessus, elle se mit à rire. Je n'aimais pas ça car j'avais l'impression qu'elle se moquait de moi mais quelque part, son rire m'apaisait.

– Non, tu as mal compris, dit-elle enfin. Regarde mieux les Pokéballs.

Je le fis sans comprendre et sans défroncer mes sourcils. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un mouvement dans le côté rouge. J'eus un petit sursaut en le voyant et regardai à nouveau Lisa qui hocha la tête avant de dire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sors-les. La patience est l'arme des faibles pour repousser l'inévitable, non ?

Ça, c'était le pire. Lorsqu'elle utilisait mes propres phrases contre moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Hors de question de revenir sur les citations de la famille. J'attrapai les deux balles et appuyai sur la seule chose qui ressemblait à un bouton dessus. Elles s'ouvrirent rapidement et tombèrent de mes mains pour aller heurter le sol. En sortirent deux animaux aux pelages rouges. Mais rien de comparable à part cela. Ma petite-fille fit alors les présentations :

– Lui, c'est Gublik. C'est un Caninos. Et elle, c'est Erif, c'est une Goupix.

Le dénommé Gublik aboya fortement en ma direction, la Goupix resta simplement assise et me regarda en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Que je les envoie se faire tuer à ma place ?

– C'est l'idée. À la différence qu'ils arriveront à chasser tous les insectes. Tu pourras à nouveau cultiver des choux sans interruption.

Comme je fronçais les sourcils sans rien dire, elle continua ses explications :

– Les Pokémon ont plusieurs types et certains sont plus faibles face à d'autres. Ces deux-là peuvent cracher du feu.

– Cracher du feu ? m'étonnai-je.

Là, ça devenait intéressant. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas de compter sur des animaux incontrôlables. Pourquoi obéiraient-ils à mes ordres alors qu'ils venaient juste de me rencontrer ? Les Pokémon de la guerre n'était pas soumis à ce point, je n'avais aucune raison de penser que ces deux-là le seraient.

– Oui, réfléchis-y. Enfin, ils sont à toi maintenant. Traite-les bien, ils sont arrivés d'Azuria il y a trois jours et je n'ai pas beaucoup pu les faire sortir à cause de Papa et Maman. Et... Arrête de faire cette tête quand je dis Maman !

C'était instinctif. Je n'aimais pas cette garce. Mais Lisa ne semblait pas vouloir l'accepter

– Enfin, je dois rentrer maintenant. Ils vont s'inquiéter...

Elle prit alors la porte sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Je n'allais pas lui en donner de toute manière et elle le savait. Je jetai un œil à mes deux Pokémon, qui me rendirent mon regard, et soupirai. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir faire d'eux ? Le Caninos s'avança alors et me lécha la main. Je lui frottai la tête instinctivement. Que sa fourrure était chaude, pas étonnant qu'il puisse cracher du feu. Erif, apparemment jalouse, vint immédiatement chercher mon autre main et je remarquai que, même si ses poils étaient plus courts de ceux de Gublik, elle dégageait une chaleur similaire. J'aimais le feu, il avait été ma seule protection depuis quelques temps et sans lui, je ne serais plus là. Peut-être allai-je vraiment apprécier d'avoir ces bestioles sous mon toit...

Je me levai d'un coup et ramassai leurs Pokéballs. Je leur demandai alors de me suivre à l'extérieur. Le champ s'étendait devant nous, aussi chaotiques que d'habitude.

– Ceci est notre propriété. C'est notre devoir de la défendre.

– Caninos !

– Pix !

Ils avaient l'air motivés pour je ne savais quelle raison. Pour me faire plaisir ? Non, sûrement pas, il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière ça. Je tendis les Pokéballs vers eux.

– Pour l'instant, rentrez là-dedans. Je vais aller vous acheter à manger.

Enchantés par cette nouvelle, ils s'exécutèrent sans que je n'ai besoin d'appuyer sur aucun bouton. Je me dirigeai alors vers Argenta. Quels qu'ils soient, tous les gens qui croisèrent ma route me connaissaient et avaient l'air de me haïr ou de me craindre. J'ignorai ces regards et continuai mon avancée jusqu'au magasin. En sortaient justement mon crétin de fils et sa pimbêche de femme. Il m'accueillit avec un faux sourire mais la mère de Lisa ne fit absolument aucun effort. Pour ce que j'en avais à faire. Il parla le premier :

– Salut Papa. Tu viens faire tes courses ?

Faux sujet tellement évident que je compris directement ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Pour quelle autre raison un vieil homme comme moi sera devant un magasin ? Réfléchis un peu, n'adopte pas le QI de ta femme ! répondis-je en ignorant totalement l'intéressée.

– Ne sois pas comme ça. Je prenais juste des nouvelles. Et, en parlant de nouvelles, tu sais...

– Va te faire foutre, Nicholas ! hurlai-je connaissant très bien la suite de sa phrase. Je ne vendrais pas cette ferme.

– Elle ne te rapporte presque plus rien maintenant. Tu t'épuises pour rien ! fit-il semblant de s'inquiéter.

Nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet plus tôt et la simple idée qu'il ne voulait plus être mêlé à la culture des choux me révoltait. Il devait avoir un intérêt quelconque pour lui, vu sa rapace de femme, la vente de cette ferme pouvait peut-être lui rapporter de l'argent. Mais il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ma ferme et son travail. Je me contentai de rentrer dans le magasin sans lui répondre, non sans bousculer la garce de première. Il se mit tout de suite à ses petits soins, lui demandant si ça allait comme si elle était en porcelaine. Ce comportement me dégoûtait profondément.

Le gérant me reconnu du premier coup d'œil et dit :

– Tiens ? Vieux bourbe, c'est pas encore ton jour de la semaine pourtant ?

Il était plutôt franc avec moi. C'était une qualité que j'appréciais.

– Ça bouffe quoi un Pokémon ? répondis-je simplement.

– Bah, un peu de tout. Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse, hein ? On s'est mis au Pokénapping ?

– Mêle-toi de ton cul et vends-moi des trucs. C'est ton boulot.

– Si ça te fait partir plus vite.

Il attrapa un sac dans lequel il mit plein de boîtes avec une Pokéball dessus. Des invendus apparemment.

– Allez, va-t-en. Tu fais fuir la clientèle.

– Vérifie que ce n'est pas ton haleine avant d'accuser les honnêtes gens, répliquai-je avant de quitter le magasin.

C'était l'une des plus aimables conversations que j'avais pu faire avec lui. Il devait être de bonne humeur. Maintenant, je pouvais retourner à la ferme. Il fallait que je me prépare à repousser les insectes et sauver mes choux.

* * *

_Un héros des plus aimables, je sais. Mais va-il s'améliorer au contact de ces braves bêtes ? Les Pokémon Feu arriveront-ils à rallumer la flamme de générosité et de sympathie de ce vieil homme ?_


	3. Combattre l'insecte par le feu

Malgré le fait qu'il m'avait refilé ses invendus, Gublik et Erif avait l'air d'apprécier leur nourriture. Ils refusèrent une seconde boîte mais ils avaient vraiment l'air de ne plus avoir faim. C'était pratique, économique et ça ne m'avait rien coûté. Être un vieux con, ça aide parfois. Une fois leur repas terminé, je leur expliquai :

– Bon, quand les arrosoirs se mettront en route, les insectes vont débarquer dans les choux. On doit se débarrasser d'eux mais faut faire gaffe aux choux, hein ?

– Pix ! approuva Erif.

– Quand ils seront là, faudra que vous alliez sur le terrain seuls, pour que j'aille couper l'eau. Parait que ça vous blesse.

– Caninos.

Au moins, ils étaient attentifs et motivés. Je les caressai en me disant que si on arrivait à quelque chose ce soir, je pourrais vraiment faire revivre cette ferme. J'allai sans doute m'habituer plus facilement à leur présence que je ne le pensais.

L'eau s'enclencha enfin. C'était la première fois que j'attendais ce moment. Je me contentais juste de le craindre avant. Je récupérai tout de même ma fidèle bandoulière et mon briquet. Gublik grogna en voyant l'objet. Je reculai d'un pas. Son grognement n'était pas vraiment méchant mais il exprimait clairement son mécontentement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Nos !

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il me disait, mais je pouvais essayer.

– Tu n'aimes pas les briquets ?

– Ninos, nia-il alors.

– Tu ne veux pas que je le prenne ?

– Nos !

– Pourquoi ? Tu considères que c'est un manque de confiance en toi ? essayai-je.

– Nos.

Oui ? J'avais eu juste ? Ce n'était pas faux. J'avais deux briquets géants maintenant pour m'aider, je n'avais plus besoin de celui-là.

– Très bien, je le laisse là.

Il vint alors se frotter contre ma jambe en aboyant doucement. La Goupix en fit de même. J'imaginai qu'ils devaient être content que je leur fasse confiance. Les deux Pokéballs étaient posées sur la table, à l'abri des insectes. Je laissai le champ libre à mes deux nouveaux partenaires qui partirent à l'action. Pour ma part, je devais aller dans ma cave. Les arrosoirs automatiques étaient reliés par un réseau souterrain qui prenait sa source dans la cave. Je pouvais couper l'eau quand je le voulais et pour cela, je n'avais qu'un levier à actionner. Afin de ne pas laisser mes Pokémon seuls face à l'ennemi trop longtemps, je me mis à courir vers ma destination. Une fois au sous-sol, je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant d'actionner le levier, enchanté de voir enfin une fin à mon problème. Je remontai ensuite rapidement les marches avant de tomber nez à nez avec un petit insecte. Je n'y pensais que maintenant, la porte était restée ouverte et j'avais dit à Erif et Gublik que la priorité étaient les choux. Tant pis, j'avais toujours ma bandoulière et de nouvelles chaussures avec des semelles en métal, je m'en sortirai contre ceux qui essayeront de m'avoir. J'envoyai des coup de pied à l'Aspicot en me tenant sur le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et l'écrasai. Je montai les quelques marches restantes et vis que les insectes avaient déjà prit possession de la maison. Ils étaient partout, en train de tisser des fils entre mes murs pour s'en faire des nids. Il fallait que je brûle tout ça. J'avais besoin de Gublik et Erif. J'avançai vers la sortie et essayant de tuer le maximum de bestioles et, en passant par le salon, je regardai vite sur la table. Disparues. Les deux Pokéballs que j'avais mise. Où étaient-elles ? Je m'avançai en courant vers la table et me baissai pour chercher au sol. Ce fut à ce moment que l'un d'eux me tomba sur le dos et remonta le long de ma nuque. Je me redressai d'un coup en criant, cherchant à l'atteindre de mes doigts, avant de sentir son dard me transpercer la nuque. Je l'attrapai enfin, le jetai au sol et l'écrasai pour en finir. Je ne pourrais pas me soigner seul à cet endroit. Je devais sortir. Voir mes Pokémon. Ils pouvaient me sauver.

Je pensais qu'il y avait plus de Pokémon à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que je sorte pas la fenêtre de la cuisine. Incroyable, ils n'avaient jamais été autant. Quelques flashs retentissaient au loin, je me dis que c'était sans doute Gublik et Erif qui utilisaient leurs attaques de feu et m'avançai lentement dans cette direction, sentant le poison me monter à la tête. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de tuer un bon paquet d'insectes jusqu'à arriver au Caninos et à la Goupix. C'était bien eux, ils suivaient mes instructions à la lettre. Ils avaient aussi un énorme avantage au niveau du combat. Aucune attaque adverse ne les affectait, les sécrétions se retrouvaient en cendres avant d'atteindre leur cible et les Aspicot eux-mêmes finissaient rapidement dans cet état à chaque mouvement. Certains choux n'avaient pas été épargnés par les jets de flammes mais je ne leur en voulais pas. Ils faisaient de leur mieux. J'appelai Gublik qui cessa immédiatement le combat pour venir me voir. Erif se démena alors pour nous couvrir.

– J'ai besoin que tu appliques un Antidote dans ma blessure sur ma nuque. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Il acquiesça en aboyant et je détachai ma bandoulière et la posai ouverte devant lui pour qu'il prenne un Antidote dans sa gueule. Il saisit alors la bandoulière et s'enfuit avec. Il n'avait pas compris ce que j'avais demandé ? Je me tournai pour le rappeler et vis qu'il s'était dirigé vers une autre personne. Lisa ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

– Lisa ? l'appelai-je alors. Tu tombes bien, tu peux m'aider ?

Aucune réponse. Je me redressai et me tournai vers elle. C'était bien elle, aucun doute là-dessus. Gublik la protégeait des attaques insectes comme Erif le faisait dans mon dos. Elle attira alors mon attention vers ses mains. Deux Pokéballs se logeaient à l'intérieur. Je fis alors demi-tour pour voir ma Goupix mais elle avait disparue. Seules restaient des nuées de Pokémon en colère. En reportant mon regard vers Lisa, je m'aperçus qu'Erif était montée sur ses épaules et la protégeait également.

– Lisa ?

– Tu es plutôt long à comprendre, non ?

Que voulait-elle dire ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

– Lisa ?

– Allô ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?

Ce n'était pas Lisa. Lisa était une fille bien, ce genre de comportement était bien plus digne de sa mère.

– Gublik ? Erif ?

– Tu ne comprends toujours pas on dirait... Ces Pokémon n'ont jamais été les tiens.

Je sentis un Aspicot me grimper sur la jambe et je le dégageai d'un coup.

– Tu vois ? Tu ne t'intéresses tellement pas à ta propre famille que tu ne savais même pas que je les avais eu l'an dernier !

J'écrasai deux Aspicot tandis que celui que j'avais éjecté me cracha sa sécrétion, m'immobilisant le bras gauche.

– Tu ne me l'avais pas dit... me défendis-je, sans comprendre ou elle voulait en venir dans une situation pareille.

– Tu n'as jamais cherché à le savoir ! Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici.

Un autre Aspicot m'immobilisa mon second bras alors que les sécrétions brûlaient autour de Lisa.

– Tu as toujours été une gentille fille...

– Oui, je crois que c'était le plus dur. Je pensais que Maman exagérait toujours quand elle parlait de toi. Mais tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection, même quand je te faisais des cadeaux. Et les seuls que j'ai reçu de toi, c'étaient les choux invendables.

Tout mon tronc se fit immobiliser par les fils blancs. Que faisait Lisa ? Même si elle m'en voulait, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir ici !

– Tu adorais ces choux !

– Je faisais semblant de les adorer. Pour voir si tu pouvais m'apprécier autant qu'eux.

– Et donc, tu vas me laisser mourir ici.

Ma petite-fille me répondit dans un sourire :

– Oui. Mais je suis loin d'être la seule qui te déteste. As-tu seulement quelqu'un que tu puisse considérer comme un ami ?

Je regardai instinctivement le Caninos à ses côtés. J'avais cru sentir que ça passait bien entre nous, je lui avais confié ma vie.

– Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire. Mais une dernière chose...

Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes membres à présent. Je cherchai dans ma poche. Où avais-je mis mon briquet ?

– Je suis pas celle qui a ordonné ta mort.

– C'est ta pute de mère j'imagine.

Son visage prit une teinte gravement énervée qui prouvait qu'elle serait bien venue me frapper si les Pokémon insectes n'étaient pas en train de m'escalader. Elle reprit son sang-froid dans une inspiration et m'annonça :

– Perdu. Pense à quelqu'un de plus proche à qui reviendrait ta ferme une fois victime d'un 'accident'.

– Nicholas... soufflai-je alors. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il ma ferme ?

– Te rappelles-tu quel métier Papa fait ?

– Bien sûr, il fait les visites au musée ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

– C'était peut-être vrai il y a quelques mois, mais plus maintenant. Tu ne connais même pas le boulot de ton propre fils. Maintenant, il est dans l'agence de guide touristique de la ville.

Les Aspicot avaient commencé à me mordre à même la chair. La douleur était forte. Le fait de manger de la chair brûlée ne semblait pas les gêner.

– Je... ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ma ferme.

– Le rapport est simple pourtant. Il doit attirer les touristes, la ferme est moche. Tu meurs, il récupère la ferme, il la détruit, et il en fait un truc plus touristique... Comme j'aimerais trop un centre commercial comme à Céladopole...

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Quelle bande d'enfoirés. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle que j'espérais entendre de la bouche de ma petite-fille en me faisant bouffer vivants par des bestioles. Le poison dans ma nuque commençait à se répandre un peu trop vite. Il me fallait un Antidote immédiatement.

– C'est pas illégal, de tuer un citoyen pour récupérer ses biens ?

– Ça s'appelle tricher... me lança-elle dans un sourire malicieux. Tricher est légal si tu ne te fais pas prendre. C'est un proverbe de Maman.

– On ne vous laissera pas faire ça... Quelqu'un se doutera bien de quelque chose...

– Quelqu'un qui ne pensera pas 'Enfin mort' lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle ? Tu crois que ça existe dans cette ville ?

– Tout... le monde ?

Elle hocha la tête. Cela me fit rire.

– J'ai vraiment été un grand-père terrible...

– Garde tes remords. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Bon, je vais y aller moi, il fait vraiment chaud par ici...

Lisa tourna les talons pendant que je tombais au sol, raide comme un piquet. Le poison s'imposait de plus en plus à mon organisme. Je le sentais. La fin était proche... Je vis pour la dernière fois ma petite-fille se tourner vers moi :

– Ah, j'oubliais. Un message de Maman. Bon anniversaire, de la part de toute la famille !

* * *

_Cette histoire se passait pendant que 'Red' était à Argenta. Aider Alphonse était une quête annexe que 'Red' n'a pas trouvé et donc, la quête a échouée. Donc, pour l'instant, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de construire à la place de la ferme à choux._

_Le 'proverbe de Maman' me vient d'un professeur de Maths du collège qui disait qu'on pouvait tricher aux contrôles s'il ne nous attrapait pas ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
